


Equation

by dreamdeath



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ABO/3P, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:10:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamdeath/pseuds/dreamdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>寫在前面<br/>＊內有BL+NC17描寫，不適者慎入<br/>＊CP為Mycroft×Sherlcok×Anderson<br/>＊ABO，3P設定注意</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 公因數  Common Divisor

搔著一頭蓬亂的黑髮步出臥室，今日輪休的男人一覺起來便已是中午時分。  
給自己泡咖啡的同時仍打著呵欠，Anderson不意外在客廳瞧見那抹身影，彷彿擁有無限精力的高傲偵探仍維持昨晚自己睡前所見的姿勢，看來又是因為什麼怪異難題徹夜不眠。  
這情形十分常見，至少在Sherlock週期性的亢奮期時總是如此。  
Anderson並非不能夠理解Sherlock那種近乎偏執的求知慾，只是Holmes兄弟倆的偏執情況很顯然超乎常人的平均值，一個將全副身心傾注於案件，另一個則是工作。

才這麼想著，「咖啡。」悅耳的男聲便伴隨著馬克杯被推動的聲響傳出。  
望著那仍然面對電腦螢幕的背影，Anderson揚起一邊的眉梢，將咖啡壺擱上Sherlock身旁邊端著自己的馬克杯在一旁的沙發坐下。

「咖啡。」  
「我已經放在桌上了，你可以自己動手。」正在閱讀報紙的Anderson頭也沒抬，聳了聳肩答道。  
「咖啡。」音調越發揚高。  
「想都別想，我可不是Dr. Watson。」

目的沒有達成，數分鐘過去見Anderson絲毫沒有動搖。  
Sherlock置氣似地將壺中的咖啡盡數倒空，仰頭便是好一大口，喀一聲將馬克杯放回桌面，鬈髮偵探開始新一輪的刁難：「Anderson你泡得咖啡就和泰晤士的河水差不多。」  
「你可以選擇不喝。」  
「閉嘴，你影響我思考了。」  
「如你所願。」面對Sherlock孩子似的脾氣，由最開始的反唇相譏，Anderson越發了解冷處理的重要性。

「翻報紙的聲音影響我了。」  
「親愛的大偵探需要我提醒你這是我家嗎？」  
對上那雙瞪大的寫著怨懟的祖母綠色瞳仁，黑髮的法醫不禁莞爾。  
Anderson自然沒有忘記當初Sherlock和Mycroft放下身段搬進自己的房子是為了什麼，只是當發情期過去，三人同住的生活似乎已成習慣。

「不準笑！你明天就和我一起搬回貝克街去。」  
「慢走不送，不過我對住進你那堆滿了化學藥劑的堡壘沒有興趣。」  
性格高傲的Alpha很顯然不能Anderson絲毫不挽留且近乎驅趕的發言。  
電腦螢幕中的複雜方程式頓時索然無味，啪一聲，將Anderson撲倒在沙發上的動作如豹般敏捷，「記得嗎，只靠Mycroft那傢伙可沒辦法滿足你。」半瞇的眸瞳寫滿了獨占慾。  
正如Sherlock所言，接受過標記的Omega發情時，除了藥物壓抑已外只能夠依靠與其Alpha交歡得到舒緩，因為意外，Anderson同時被Holmes兩兄弟標記，這意味著三人的特殊關係已然無法改變。  
即便Sherlock已經接受自己必須與Mycroft共享伴侶的事實，然而向來不待見自家胞兄的鬈髮偵探自然不會放過任何一個擠兌Mycroft的機會。

「我沒這麼說。」  
眨了眨眼，Anderson嘴角微彎笑得好不無辜。  
「聽著，不論你腦袋裡頭正在想些什麼全都不應該存在，不可能再有第三個人與我共享──…」說著邊欺身將唇瓣覆上，叼住男人的舌尖撒氣一般又吮又啃，亦發失控的Alpha信息素頓時充滿整個空間。

自從意外與Holmes兄弟結為伴侶，Anderson沒了繼續服用抑制藥物的理由，雖說Omega的身分曝光後免不了有些尷尬和不便，然而那些能夠將Omega偽裝成Beta的藥物在面對Alpha過分強勢的氣味下什麼作用也無法發揮。  
相對的，沒了藥物的控制，Anderson對於慾望的追求就如野獸般誠實，鼻腔內充滿著伴侶濃厚的求歡氣息，即便不是發情期，在性事方面處在被動立場的Omega來說仍是無可抵抗的誘惑。

甜膩的麝香氣味伴隨下腹騷動的情潮，Anderson放軟了身體，只覺得整個人像是騰空漂浮在雲端，腦中鬧哄哄的，亟欲得到舒緩的慾望在皮下的血管內來回流竄。  
眼角因為情動染上緋紅，撇嘴的動作是Anderson自己也並未意識到的撒嬌反應，「哼嗯、之前的日子沒有你們我也過得很好……」曖昧的吟嚀和低喘在說話的同時溢出唇角。

「不如坦白承認我們比你的Beta前妻和沒有半點好處的化學藥物來得更讓你滿意。」  
「我倒是覺得抑制劑不似某人那樣纏人、哼嗯？」  
「說誰呢……」你一句我一句，嘴上忙著調情手上動作卻是沒有絲毫懈怠。

「哈、你玩夠了吧……」不怎麼肯定的聽在Sherlock耳中便是欲拒還迎的誘惑。  
只見Anderson睡袍下擺被高高掀起，胸前的肉粉色乳粒在男人唇舌並用執拗地刺激下顫巍巍地變硬凸起，泛著水光的艷紅在燈光照射下顯得格外淫靡。  
隔著布料兩相貼合摩擦的部位在沒有任何觸碰的情況下逐漸膨脹，除了聚集在下腹的熱潮，股間那羞於啟齒的部位已分泌出為交歡作準備的液體，甚至渴求似的自主收縮。  
揚臂摟上鬈髮偵探的頸項，本能地挺起腰肢尋求更強烈的刺激，眼見胯間已經撐起明顯的突起，即將發生的事情不言而喻，卻沒想玄關會沒預警地傳來金屬碰撞的聲響。

只見兩人動作一滯，對視的眸底雙雙寫著詫異。  
不待Anderson反應過來，清亮的跫音越發清晰，淺碧色的瞳仁反映出西裝革履的男人。  
正在Anderson瞧清來人模樣的同時間，理所當然地，Sherlock和Anderson兩人此時分外親暱的姿勢亦毫無保留地落入男人眼底。

「Phillip我回來了。」只聞男人如是說道，一個再尋常不過的親吻落在額際。  
殘留在皮膚上的觸感沒來由地讓Anderson心頭一緊。  
像是試圖否認些什麼，Anderson連忙鬆開搭在鬈髮偵探頸後的雙手，淺棕色的長睫低垂，抿著唇只覺得胸口湧起一股偷情讓人撞破的慌亂和不自在，愧疚情緒頓時籠罩心頭。

 

然而不待Anderson由低迷的情緒回復過來，不對盤的兩兄弟已經先一步開始每日必要的吵嘴課題。

「怎麼，Sherlock你那個表情是羨慕Phillip有回家的親吻？需要我補一個給你嗎？」  
「我是在等你解釋你這時間回家的原因。」望著男人走進臥室的背影，鬈髮的偵探半瞇著眼一臉質疑和審視。  
由於身分特殊，Mycroft並不如一般上班族有硬性規定的上班時間，即便如此，具有相當程度強迫症的男人作息總是十分規律，今日沒來由的早歸正意味著另有隱情。  
比起什麼複雜的陰謀論調，Sherlock更願意相信自家不識相的胞兄是有意打擾自己的好事。

「你這是在怪我為你帶來不便了？」  
「難道今天你不需要拯救世界嗎？」並未正面回應，Sherlock張口便是暗示性質濃厚的反問。  
言下之意即是讓男人能夠滾多遠就滾多遠，別在自己的視界範圍內礙事便可。  
這就是Alpha，即便認同彼此，卻仍是出於本能獨占本應共享的伴侶。  
「世界不會因為我一天的怠惰而停止轉動，Brother dear。」  
呵在鬈髮偵探耳廓邊的熱息被解讀為挑釁。  
無暇分神判斷充塞在自己胸口那股陌生的情緒所名為何，瞪著一雙綠眸，Sherlock怒視在長沙發另一端坐下正兀自與Anderson低聲調笑的男人。  
「該死地給我離他遠一點！」  
「別任性了Sherlock，我感覺Phillip不排斥我這個人型枕頭。」聳了聳肩，對於Sherlock已經毫無理智的言語攻擊置若罔聞，任男人的腦袋枕在懷中，指腹輕柔地在法醫蓬鬆的髮間來回撫摸。  
同時讓兩位伴侶氣味環繞的Omega感到前所未有的放鬆與心安，打了個呵欠在Mycroft懷中找了個舒服的位置，睡意如潮水般湧現，就是兩兄弟喋喋不休的爭執亦無法打擾Anderson的好眠。

「閉嘴，我在和Anderson說話。」  
眼見黑髮的法醫昏昏沉沉即將失去意識，卻在下一秒鐘讓人毫無預警地點名，「唔、什麼？」Anderson眨了眨眼，珊瑚綠的瞳仁寫著迷網，很顯然並未跟上自家伴侶總是跳躍的思維。

「Sherlock別這麼做，你知道Phillip無法從我們之中選擇一個，正如我們無法選擇Phillip以外的對象是一樣的道理。」  
讓Mycroft堵得啞口無言的鬈髮偵探悶哼一聲，俯身將臉埋進Anderson的腰窩，一如幼崽撒嬌似地蹭了蹭。  
有些意外Sherlock的反應，法醫嘴角噙著淺笑，伸手撫上偵探的鬈髮，Anderson一時間有種自己養了一隻大型貓科動物的錯覺，彆扭任性之餘鮮少出現的親暱總是令人無法抗拒。  
與平日的劍拔弩張不同，空氣中的波動十分平穩，分屬三人的氣味彼此揉合形塑出格外舒適的恬靜空間。

然而不知道收斂為何的諮詢偵探並沒有安分多久，指尖悄悄然地由膝窩爬上腿根，跳舞似地在Anderson最是敏感的部位來回撩撥。  
好不容易消退的慾望被輕易喚醒，隔靴搔癢的撫弄令法醫不安地縮了縮腰，「唔、Sherlock不……」吐出口的聲線染上曖昧的顫音。  
「我們繼續剛剛被打斷的正事，別理那個討人厭的胖子。」  
「別、Mycroft還在啊……」扭著身子試圖抵抗。  
同為男人Anderson明白所謂性慾當前是怎麼一回事，經過這些日子的相處，對於自己同時擁有兩個伴侶的事實已不似最初那般抗拒， Anderson甚至越發習慣面對男人不時出現的求歡舉動。  
雖說如此，Anderson卻怎麼樣也沒想過在他人眼皮下進行理應最是隱私最是秘密的床上運動，即便旁觀者是自己坦承相對的伴侶。

是的，這些日子以來即便三人同住，兄弟倆十分有默契像是事先說好似地，從未發生兩人。  
然而此時自己衣著完整的上身仍讓Mycroft摟在懷中，下身卻是連著底褲被一起褪到膝窩，腿間的器官卻在Sherlock溫熱的口腔中以較平日更快的速度膨脹勃起。  
「Sher、Sherlock不唔……」  
嗚咽一聲，強烈的羞恥感讓Anderson燒紅了面頰，本能地伸手試圖退開仍在自己胯間動作的偵探。

「讓我加入不好嗎？」  
熱息沒預警地拂過耳廓，聽聞男人突如其來的提議讓Anderson頓時停下掙扎，「Mycroft？」望向男人的水潤大眼寫滿了不可置信，顯然不相信向來理智的Mycroft會有這種意料外的發言。  
相較Anderson的震驚，詫異僅在Sherlock眸底一閃而逝，在Anderson沒有注意的角度兩兄弟甚至在眼神交會的瞬間達成暫時休戰的協議。  
什麼都比不上懷中散發出誘人可口香氣的Omega來的重要，更何況是與自家兄弟耍嘴皮這種雞毛蒜皮的小事。

「Mycroft告訴我你說的是輪流對吧？」沒底氣地提問。  
門齒扣咬著下唇，氤氳著水霧的翡翠色眸瞳閃動著不安的水光，男人在打什麼主意Anderson自然不會不知曉，正因為如此Anderson一點都不認為這會是個好提議。  
縱使Omega的身體天生就適合接納Alpha，正如Anderson從來沒想過自己會同時讓兩個Alpha標記一樣，Anderson也沒想過自己的身體能夠同時接納兩個Alpha的進入。

「Phillip你不想嘗試看看嗎？」  
如大提琴般低沉優雅的嗓聲彷彿來自惡魔的囈語，「記得嗎，即使我們先後與你做愛，高潮過後身體仍舊感到空虛不是嗎？這是因為你的身體出於本能渴望著我們，難道你不想試試嗎？同時接納你的兩個Alpha。」拋出最是誘人的餌食，耐心地等待獵物主動上勾。

「可是……」  
「我們會很溫柔的，就嘗試這麼一次好嗎？」  
或許就是因為男人這極富煽動力的低沉嗓聲，亦或是Sherlock那雙明擺了期待卻又佯裝沒有興趣的藍綠色瞳仁。  
鬼使神差地，猶豫再三的Anderson在兩道灼熱目光的注視下，終是點頭答應。

＊

不方便三人動作的沙發很快便被拋諸腦後，落了一地的衣物不難看出戰線是如何一路由客廳延長至臥室那張讓Mycroft特意換過的King size大床。

只見Anderson跨騎在鬈髮偵探身上，兩腿被迫向兩側大大分開，兩手撐在Sherlock胸膛做為施力的支點，減緩身體因為地心引力下墜的速度，延長將熾熱凶器整個吞入體內的時間。  
鮮少有機會曝露在陽光下的臀肉較身體其他部位來得更為白皙，襯得中央不斷進出的紅紫色性器亦發猙獰。  
「啊、嗯……」低垂著眉眼，死死扣咬的下唇並未成功阻攔由喉間傳出的低啞喘息。  
擁有醫學學歷的Anderson對於男人之間的性愛方式和理論自然不陌生，這些日子以來更是親身體驗徹底將之了解透徹，然而Anderson卻怎麼樣也無法習慣甬道被外來物事填充時無可避免的悶脹感。

未待Anderson緩過神來，便聞Sherlock似抱怨更似撒嬌的發言，「Phillip讓我進去，我可不想和某個傢伙擠在一起……讓我進去裡面……」給偵探扔了個白眼，卻是拗不過Alpha的要求，駝紅著臉將Omega特有的隱密入口打開。  
鮮少使用，總是在發情期才會自主開啟的甬道被份量不小的巨大物事強硬地擴張，敏感的內壁讓灼熱的肉刃熨燙得不禁連連收縮。  
「哼唔……」  
低呼出聲，Anderson小幅度地挪動臀部還忙著適應體內的異物。  
後頭Mycroft卻不甘寂寞似地伸手撫摸因為容納Sherlock而緊繃的環狀肌肉，沾抹了大量潤滑液的手指最後甚至硬生生擠進那脆弱的穴口。

即便不是在發情期，已接受標記的Omega在其Alpha麝香的影響下即會自主分泌潤滑的體液以迎接即將發生的性事，而這點為Mycroft擴張的動作帶來極大的便利。  
邪惡的手指在濕軟的內壁來回刮搔戳刺，當指腹輾壓過某處時，Anderson猛地閉氣只來得及驚喘一聲，熱潮便伴隨著顫慄湧出，濕滑的黏液無可避免地打溼了Sherlock仍埋在甬道內的肉刃。  
對上諮詢偵探了然的目光，亦發強烈的羞恥感讓窘得滿臉發燙的Anderson忍不住嗚咽出聲，恨不得挖個洞將自己給埋了。

「真是個淫蕩的小東西……你覺得我會這麼說嘛？」  
安撫性質地捏了捏男人過於僵硬的臀肉，「Phillip放鬆，不過是生理反應你不需要太過在意，現在你需要充分的準備。」黑髮公務員調侃的聲線較平日來得更為低沉。

「Myc、Mycroft停下……」  
「P耐心點，再一下好嗎？」說著，男人手下擴張的動作沒停，無視自己胯間早已脹得發痛的器官，執拗地在Anderson因為情緒而緊縮的甬道內反覆抽插，直到確認自家Omega足夠鬆軟。  
「Mycroft夠了……」  
對於自己是否真的能夠同時承受兩兄弟不相上下的凶器，Anderson始終存疑，然而當某樣硬熱物事抵在自己臀縫來回磨蹭許久卻不見動作時，Anderson便忍不住了。  
「夠了、進來……可以了……」與其提心吊膽，不如給他一個痛快。  
當然Anderson不會承認自己有些心疼那即便慾望當前，卻不忘顧及自己感受的男人。

 

然而當Mycroft真正進入的霎那，超乎預期的劇痛幾乎淹沒了Anderson。  
由於疼痛Anderson本能地屏住呼吸，正因為如此，同時容納兩個成年男人性器的部位將入侵的異物勒得更緊，這對此時感官放大數倍格外敏感的Anderson來說無疑是另一種折磨。  
快意被疼痛取代，Anderson只覺得自己幾乎要由那個羞於啟齒的部位讓人一分為二剖開似的，股間原先興致勃勃的器官正可憐兮兮地半萎著，一張一翕的泛白唇瓣像是擱淺的魚兒，卻沒有力氣發出任何一絲聲音。  
總是神采奕奕的湖綠色瞳仁蒙上一層薄灰，蓄積在眼角的液體像是失去控制閥一般爭先恐後地滑下臉緣。

Anderson的反應很顯然嚇壞了Mycroft，「呼吸、寶貝別忘記呼吸。」灰藍色的眸底掠過一絲心疼，語調甚至染上幾分驚慌。  
「對、對就是這樣……慢慢呼吸慢慢放鬆……」  
即便最是脆弱的器官讓伴侶勒得隱隱生疼，男人卻像是什麼感覺也沒有，一邊無視來自濕熱內壁的誘惑，一邊伸手攬過法醫背對自己的臉龐，細密的碎吻落在Anderson發紅的眼梢和嘴角。

 

Anderson不作聲，噘嘴點頭的模樣看在Mycroft眼中格外惹人憐愛。  
「你做到了，我親愛的Phillip。還難受嗎？」以足夠嚇壞手下一幫特務的甜膩嗓聲低哄道，覆上男人腿間套弄的手也沒閒著，帶繭的指腹一路由根部的囊袋向上，撫過莖柱上頭突起的筋絡，最後來到最是敏感的鈴口。  
「嗯、哈啊──…」  
「小東西舒服了吧？」  
順勢將挺腰扭動的法醫摟入懷中，Mycroft俯首攫住那雙半啟的唇瓣，邊加快手上擼動的速率。

眸底映出陷入忘我氛圍兀自擁吻的兩人，翡翠色的瞳孔暗了暗，出於幾分自己也解釋不清的情緒，Sherlock撇了撇嘴便出言譏諷：「是啊就讓我們維持這個狀況直到慾望自然消退如何？」說著，便無預警地挺動自己埋在子宮頸口早已成結的肉刃。  
「唔！」  
突如其來的動作扯動了早已脹滿的甬道，濕熱的內壁猛地一抽，而後又委委屈屈地包覆那動作強勢的硬熱物事。  
「Sherlock！」安撫性質的碎吻落在黑髮的法醫頸側，Mycroft擰眉喝斥自己行徑幼稚且不懂體貼伴侶的胞弟。  
「閉嘴，如果不是你的提議，你以為Phillip會這麼難受！」總是與自家兄弟針鋒相對的鬈髮的偵探即便是這種時候亦不忘與Mycroft鬥嘴，雖說嘟嘟囔囔抱怨著，卻是放輕了動作。

「Phillip還疼嗎？」  
「沒事、可以了……我、準備好了……」  
在灰藍色眸瞳的注視下，Anderson連忙別開燒紅的臉面，卻沒想又撞進一汪橄欖綠色的幽潭，「噢……」垂下眼簾的Omega發出似懊惱更似撒嬌的低呼。  
既然得了終於準備妥當的回應，等待已久的偵探比不上公務員過人的耐性和忍耐力，不給Anderson多說什麼的時間，一把箝住Omega的腰側，Sherlock半撐起上身便加快下胯擺動的速率，一次次輾壓穴內的稚嫩內壁。

見Anderson在自家胞弟有些粗魯的動作下，除了微微蹙眉並未再有更為劇烈的疼痛反應，Mycroft放下心來，報復似地張口啃上眼前透出緋紅的輕薄耳廓。  
「小東西真是難伺候……」  
低笑著揶揄，邊慢騰騰地在此時格外狹窄緊窒的甬道抽送自己的欲望，每一下的動作都無可避免地與另一個同樣熾熱濕滑的肉刃相摩挲，這種無法以言語形容的異樣感覺讓Mycroft較平日來得更為激動。  
Phillip是他的伴侶，是他和Sherlock共同分享的伴侶，早在和Sherlock一同搬離原先故居以前便清楚地知曉且接納了這個事實，然而透過肉體交纏真切證明彼此存在卻是頭一回。  
自己與Sherlock各自的伴侶可能是任何人，然而能夠同時扮演自己與SH伴侶的卻只能是Phillip，只能是這看似愚鈍實則聰穎機智的Omega……一個念頭飛快劃過腦海，雖說稍縱即逝，卻是一字不漏地鐫鏤在男人心頭。

 

悶脹的違和感退去，很快地，酥麻的快意便取而代之。  
Omega特有的甬道和腸道被同時填滿，Anderson根本無法也無暇分辨究竟是哪一方的刺激比較強烈，甬道深處的敏感點被狠狠撞擊，「哈啊！那裡、那裡嗯……」兩腿被大大分開，腰眼發軟、無力抵禦來自兩方進犯的Anderson只能仰著頸子驚喘出聲。  
「唔裡面、Sherlock不可以射進去……會、懷孕的嗯──…」  
「怎麼可以不要，我會一滴不露地射進去，然後這裡會因為住了寶寶吹氣球似地大大的鼓起，Phillip你喜歡男孩還是女孩？」  
Alpha射精的時間持續一分鐘之久，因為嵌合在陰道口的結讓Anderson無處可逃，在熱燙液體的直接刺激下，脆弱的內壁本能地收縮，狠狠地絞緊男人的肉刃。  
同時間，Sherlock手也沒閒著在男人高高翹起的器官頂端以指腹來回摩挲，馬眼因為外來的刺激而微微張開，Anderson只覺得下腹一緊，隨即哆嗦著迎來高潮，沾上白濁液體的淺棕色恥毛透出一股子色氣。

未待Anderson由高潮後的餘韻緩過氣來，仍埋在體內的凶器已經迫不及待地動作起來，「哈啊、Mycroft那邊不要……」眼角噙著淚光，一頭蓬鬆的黑髮因為Anderson搖頭的動作而晃動。  
兩人競爭似的頂弄讓Anderson疲於應付，接連著高潮數次的性器因為兩人持續的刺激仍半硬著。  
比起自己下身的韌性，累得甚至抬不起手指的Anderson只能癱軟在Mycroft懷中，睜著失神的大眼，任由兩人變著花樣和姿勢胡亂搗鼓，直到昏睡過去。


	2. 公理  Axiom

甫推開房門，濃郁的咖啡香氣便撲鼻而來，仍舊惺忪的翡翠色眸瞳頓時因此清醒不少。  
還在奇怪連日不見的鬈髮偵探今日怎麼突然轉性了，「地板涼，把鞋穿上。」低沉溫醇的嗓聲便由客廳方向傳來。  
「Mycroft？」  
比起聽上去有些刺耳的祈使語句，Anderson更加在意那總是忙得不見人影日理萬機的公務員竟然正坐在沙發上悠閒地喝咖啡看報紙。  
好吧，果然不能期望煮咖啡這種活兒由Sherlock那小渾蛋親力而為。

 

即便Anderson並未問出口，但卻不妨礙男人先一步給出答案：「是的，Anthea說我今天休假。」  
眨了眨眼，沉吟許久，Anderson這才吐出特意在腦中小心翼翼思量過的措詞：「嗯……你、受傷了嗎？」  
「想什麼呢，我很好，既沒受傷也沒不是因為其他什麼理由，偶爾休假不好嗎？」  
目光由報紙上頭的鉛字移開，抬眸對上佇在沙發旁的黑髮法醫，半瞇著眼，官員笑得十分溫柔。  
「呃嗯、適當的休息是必要的。」  
並未戳穿Anderson的尷尬，眸底映出Anderson因為侷促連忙將臉埋進馬克杯口的小動作，男人嘴角的笑意越發濃厚，「早安，Phillip。」無比自然地俯身便在法醫額角落下一吻。  
幾乎是同時間，只見Anderson臉色不變，未被髮絲遮掩的耳廓卻是一片通紅。

即便男人什麼都沒說，但Anderson發誓他聽到了Mycroft的悶笑聲，不是由喉間而是直接從心底傳出的。  
手裡捧著馬克杯，Anderson這廝還在腹誹著男人的惡質行為，「咖啡還合胃口嗎？」突如其來的問句讓蜷縮在沙發上的法醫登時有些心虛。  
「很棒。」  
雖說Anderson不認為自己的味蕾有多麼敏感精明，然而辨別這杯很顯然是高級咖啡豆研磨而成的液體卻是足夠的，至少與平日在蘇格蘭場喝慣的濃縮咖啡有著天壤之別。  
「但Sherlock總說我煮的咖啡比泰晤士的河水還不如。」  
聞言，Anderson頓時樂了，笑開了嘴打趣道：「哈、那我的評價似乎比你高一些，他說我煮的咖啡和河水差不多。」  
「惡毒的貶低發言是Sherlock與人互動的方式。」  
聳了聳肩，很顯然官員對於自家胞弟的行為早由不待見轉為放任。

「說到Sherlock，他好幾天沒出現了？」  
打從三天前開始，那除了辦案以外鮮少出門的鬈髮偵探便沒預警地消失了，沒有留下隻字片語，也沒聽說局裏有碰上什麼難解案件，少了一人的生活如今已經邁入第四天。  
「Sherlock他在昨夜凌晨有回來一趟，天還沒亮就離開了，他的流浪漢實驗大概還得忙上好一陣子。」  
「嗯。」  
或許是職業緣故，官員總能夠精準地揣測他人未說出口的話，疑問得到解答的Anderson一時之間不知該做何反應，閒談因此嘎然而止。

 

半晌過去，沉默悄悄然地環繞在兩人之間，尷尬的氣氛應運而生。  
Anderson低垂著眉眼，膝上擺著自己甚為喜愛的科學雜誌，密密麻麻的文字不斷從眼前晃過卻是一點也沒有看進腦中。  
咖啡喝了一杯又一杯，伴隨時間的流逝情況卻是沒有絲毫改變，期間Anderson不只一次以眼尾的餘光偷覷一旁的黑髮官員，相對Anderson的坐立不安，將報紙整齊放在一旁已經開始閱讀書籍的男人顯然沉穩許多。

這是第一次，Anderson如此懷念Sherlock那滿懷惡意讓人恨得牙癢癢的尖刻語調。  
官員總是忙於事業，而某個諮詢偵探則是天天窩在家裡，即便同居已經好些日子，Anderson幾乎沒有什麼與Mycroft單獨相處的機會。  
Mycroft就像是一池幽深的潭水，平靜無波且無可捉摸，Anderson只道自己就像是蹲在岸邊以指尖撩動潭水的探索者，打從心底渴望被水溫柔包覆的感覺卻猶豫不決，幾度大著膽子想要下水，卻又一次次作罷。  
這並不表示Anderson對Mycroft本身感到不滿意。  
與Sherlock如大齡兒童般的性格不同，Mycroft一直都是溫柔而體貼，甚至是個比Sherlock來得更為適任的伴侶。  
Mycroft周身散發出的Alpha氣味讓黑髮的Omega感到心安且依賴，然而兩人之間的距離卻像是兩條平行線永遠沒有縮短的一天，揣著自己也說不清明的忐忑，Anderson陷入矛盾的迴圈。

人們總是希望得來不易的假日能夠延長一些，而非轉眼間便飛快流逝。  
大多數時侯Anderson抱有同樣的想法，然而今個兒的時間像是凝滯一般動也不動，如坐針氈的Anderson只差沒數著秒數巴望著能夠盡快從尷尬僵持的情況解脫。  
盒裝的甜甜圈在不知何時已經被掃蕩乾淨，吮著沾有糖粉的指尖，翡翠色的眸子乾瞪著攤開的書頁發楞，最後乾脆撒氣似地將什麼也沒看懂的雜誌扔在一旁。  
沒料，思緒還未釐清，身旁無論Anderson做出多大動靜始終無所動搖的男人已經率先出聲：「為什麼怕我？」  
瞳孔瞬間縮放，面對男人的提問，平日總是伶牙俐齒的法醫舌頭被貓叼走似的，好半晌答不出話來。  
在Mycroft眼中，渾身僵直的黑髮Omega像極了豎起頸毛警戒外敵的草食動物，男人擱下手中的書，稍稍俯身，安撫性質的碎吻雨點似地落在Anderson的頸側和耳後。  
「Phillip你說我和Sherlock為什麼會住在這兒？因為責任？又或是為了當時的意外贖罪？」  
沒讓Anderson有回答的機會，男人只是笑了笑便接著說下去：「雖說標記是個意外，但也並非沒有其他的解決方式，正如結婚後的伴侶還能夠離婚，你說一個蘇格蘭場的小小法醫對我能夠構成什麼實質威脅？我的職業很敏感，雖說不能在檯面上言明，不過我所掌控的權利也許不是絕對卻是相對大多數人來得高上幾分，若是我想，不論或擁有或毀滅任何事物都僅在彈指之間。」  
呵在耳廓邊的熱息讓黑髮的Omega下意識地縮了縮脖子，低垂的淺棕色長睫輕輕扇動，半晌過去，Anderson才像是想通什麼似地驀然抬頭，直勾勾地望進那池幽深湖水。  
男人的話或許不動聽，但Anderson知道Mycroft並非誇大其辭。

「說這個不是恐嚇或是威脅，我只是想讓你知道沒有人能夠逼迫我做不願意的事，懂嗎我親愛的Phillip？記住，不論我做什麼都是因為我願意且樂意為之，沒有其他。」手腳礙於傾身的動作施展不開，Mycroft乾脆長臂一攬將男人撈進懷中，額抵額的姿勢讓Anderson甚至連別開目光都不甚容易。  
「喔……」  
相熨貼的肌膚燙得有些異常，方才的尷尬早被曖昧的氛圍取而代之，縱然Anderson心裡想著掙扎，身體卻是不受控地貪婪汲取男人所散發出的Alpha氣息。  
「現在還不習慣沒關係，我會給你時間，等著除了身體以外，這裡也開始學會依賴……」說著，指尖在男人左胸口若有所指地畫著圈兒。  
唇瓣由嘴角沿著臉緣一路向下，張口啃上Anderson頸側若隱若現的淡青色血管，或吮或咬地烙下一枚清晰的深紅印記。

「但是、我可等不了太久……」近似囈語的低喃放得很輕很淺，濃厚的揶揄意味卻是不言而喻。  
未來得及回神反駁，黑髮的Omega被穩穩妥妥地放回沙發上，而身下的熱源則是已經離開。  
Anderson張了張嘴，又咬了咬下唇，惱怒的同時不忘暗罵自己不爭氣燒紅的面頰，只聽Mycroft的提問由廚房方向傳來：「晚餐想吃些什麼？」  
「嗯、隨便什麼外賣都好──」  
「義大利麵好嗎？冰箱裡沒什麼食材可以用。」  
「你會做菜？」驚呼出聲。  
比起糾結那說不清明的紊亂心情或是考慮自己的晚餐該吃些什麼，Anderson更願意將全副心神放在特務頭子會作飯這件事情上。  
畢竟會煮咖啡的男人不稀奇，會煮飯的卻是十分少見。

「製作一些口味普通的食物對獨居男人而言並非難事。我可不是Sherlock，至少我做不出他那種因為無聊和懶惰就把自己差點餓死的行為。」  
雖說從客廳看不見男人的表情，但Anderson可以百分百地確定Mycroft在提及Sherlock那驚人事蹟時微微上揚的嘴角。  
「有什麼我可以協助的嗎？」  
呆坐了半晌，怎麼樣也忍不住好奇心的黑髮法醫起身走進廚房。  
對上男人那雙讀不出情緒的灰藍色眸瞳，Anderson連忙澄清：「聽著、我不是對你的廚藝不信任，而是我餓了，我想快些吃上我的晚餐，就算早一秒也好。」  
淺棕色的長睫因為不安而加快眨動的頻率，一雙紺碧色的瞳仁轉了轉，Anderson預期外的侷促反應令Mycroft不禁莞爾：「那麼放在那邊的磨菇和洋蔥就交給你處理了，原味肉醬一成不變的滋味吃多了不免有些膩味，加上簡單的配料總是能夠為餐點多幾分新鮮感。」  
「說的真好！真高興你比某個宅男偵探來的有品味，至少在食物這點。」Anderson動作麻利地將洗淨的磨菇切成等大的片狀，嘴上也沒閒著埋汰並不在場的另一位伴侶。  
「Sherlock那是懶惰導致。」  
「是是，差點把自己給餓死的品味。」裝模作樣地點了點頭，附和的同時還不忘酸溜溜地嘲笑了一把。

法醫的反應讓Mycroft不禁低笑出聲，望著Anderson因為翻炒醬汁而籠罩在氤氳煙霧中的面龐，靛藍色眸底慣有的銳利不知在何時悄悄然地讓溫柔取而代之。

和Sherlock的任意妄為相比，注重形象和自我克制的官員顯然穩重許多，話雖如此男人卻不是個會委屈自己的主，不論是Sherlock或是Mycroft，兩兄弟身上帶有同樣的Holmes驕傲，誰也沒有辦法強迫他們去做不願意的事。  
也許最初的關係是源於意外，但正如Mycroft所言，不論是自己或是Sherlock，Holmes兄弟那彷彿不會停止運轉的腦袋怎麼可能在沒有深思熟慮、清楚分析利弊好壞以前，便得出承認Anderson為伴侶的結果。  
與Omega不同，身為Alpha能夠同時標記許多的Omega，而如此惡質的Alpha雖說會受人責難卻不是前所未有。  
打從選擇同住開始已經好些時日過去，不論是Mycroft、是Sherlock，甚至是Anderson，共同建構伴侶關係的任何一位都有提出對此決定表示異議的機會與資格，而如今三人仍然同住一屋，箇中原因不言而喻。

 

＊

這篇主要描寫的是麥安XDDD  
想寫的是先結婚後戀愛的梗(RY  
自己說整個超恥(艸


	3. 小概率事件 Small Probability Event

 

「該死的，還能有什麼比這更糟糕！」  
下腹湧現的不適感越發加劇，渾身上下像是爬滿蟲似的麻癢難耐，Anderson緊咬著牙根，低聲咒罵的同時，仍不忘指揮自己虛軟的雙腿以極其緩慢的速度走向長廊的另一端。  
伴隨Anderson邁步的動作，重力加快液體下墜的速度，很快地滑膩的液體便滲出臀縫，甚至沾濕了整件底褲。  
這種令人渾身打顫雙腿發軟的不適感Anderson並不陌生，身為一個成年人，黑髮的法醫當然清楚知曉自己究竟是怎麼了。

Anderson有個除了父母以外從未有他人知曉的小秘密，他是個活在Beta偽裝下的Omega。  
打從少年時後開始，無須父母耳提面命Anderson定期服用抑制藥物，徹底將自己偽裝成Beta，正如許多男性Omega一樣，Anderson從未喜歡過自己Omega的身分，於是他透過藥物隱藏自己的氣味騙過了所有人，甚至是他已經離婚的Beta前妻。

「天殺的發情期！一定是哪裡出了問題！」  
還記得上午出外勤時仍然一切如昔，怎料好景不長，草草吃了午餐才剛回到蘇格蘭場便開始渾身發汗四肢無力，再熟悉不過的症狀讓Anderson不得不承認自己的發情期毫無預警地提早了至少半個月。  
手邊沒有平時慣吃的抑制劑，周身散發的濃郁信息素讓此時的黑髮法醫聞上去就像是個甜美成熟的果子。

縱使科技進步至今，傾注科學家大量的心血只能夠做到抑制發情時信息素的氣味，至於發情期為Omega帶來的不適仍舊無法徹底根治。  
Omega的發情週期大多一個月一次，一次則為期約三天，若是沒有服用抑制藥物，這段時間內的Omega就像是活動的發情體，馥郁的信息素能夠輕易讓Alpha陷入失控。  
在工作場所發情已經夠糟糕了，說什麼也不能讓自己的信息素招來更多麻煩，然而待在警局這種充滿雄性荷爾蒙的地方甚至比走在街道上還要更加危險，每一個轉角都可能碰上循著氣味找來的Alpha。  
性慾當前的Alpha並非禽獸二字能夠概括，Anderson可不想讓精蟲上腦的Alpha強暴甚至是輪姦，思及此，Anderson連忙催快自己慢得可憐的行進速度。

 

或許是上天眷顧，Anderson在沒有驚動任何人的狀況下回到少有訪客幾乎是個人辦公室的檢屍間，砰一聲將沉重的金屬門板壓上，Anderson一直繃緊的神經這才鬆懈下來。  
虛軟的雙腿耗盡最後的氣力，背抵著牆面Anderson整個人近乎狼狽地跌坐在地。  
無需去看，Anderson也能夠知曉自己褲子定然讓那不知羞恥的液體留下一片顏色較深的痕跡，「該死！」煩躁地伸手梳開垂在額前的髮絲，Anderson扶著一旁的鐵櫃強迫自己站起身來。  
也許抽屜中會有自己不小心留下的抑制藥物……這等不切實際的期待在男人拉開滿是紙本文件的抽屜的同時雲霄霧散。  
長久以來Anderson小心翼翼地隱藏Omega的身分，職業緣故，Anderson不允許自己在任何小細節讓人產生懷疑，即便只是一瓶可能屬於任何Omega的抑制藥粒。

然而沒讓Anderson來得及悼念自己的細心誤事，身後突如其來的碰撞聲響在霎那間近乎粗魯地拉回男人神遊的思緒。  
忙不迭回頭，在橄欖綠色的眸底映入一道熟悉身影的同時，Anderson的腦袋頓時停止運作，表情滿是震驚。  
「你──」  
誰來告訴他在這顯然不恰當的時間點，為什麼Sherlock小渾蛋會憑空出現！

 

「Anderson是你？你擦了香水？」  
走出專門停放屍體的隔間，甚至較方才來得更加香馥的氣味迎面而來，Sherlock不禁蹙起眉頭，抬眸望向空間內自己以外的唯一一人。  
「才沒有。」  
「不是香水，那是什麼味道？不是任何一種花或水果，但聞起來很甜很香，讓人──」鬈髮的偵探偏了偏腦袋，似乎在思考措辭，好半晌才道：「食指大動，或說是……胃口全開。」說著Sherlock邊朝Anderson靠近，翕動的鼻翼不難看出男人對空氣中濃厚的氣味感到十分好奇。

空氣中的Alpha信息素因為Sherlock的出現陡然增加，Anderson只覺得匯聚在下腹的熱流失控地四處亂竄，更因為男人湊近的動作讓本就打顫的腿軟幾乎無法站立。  
「該死地離我遠點……」  
Anderson並不想表現得像是慾求不滿的婊子，然而溼透的底褲和臀縫間一開一闔的穴口看上去卻沒什麼說服力。

Alpha和Omega就像是磁石的兩端，天生便彼此吸引。  
正如Alpha會被Omega的氣味誘惑，Omega也會受到Alpha信息素的影響，而這種情況在發情時尤其顯著。  
Anderson知道自己身體的情況很糟糕，甚至較以往經歷過任何一次的發情期都來得更加嚴重，若是不趕緊做些什麼，Anderson清楚地知道自己在Alpha信息素的籠罩下，毋需五分鐘便會如沒有節操的蕩婦趴在地上求Sherlock操他。  
到那個時候慾望會主宰整個身體，隨便哪個Alpha誰都好，只要有個能夠填滿自己那發癢的空虛甬道且狠狠抽插的陰莖，對象是誰都無所謂，即便不是那關注已久的諮詢偵探也無所謂。

 

「Anderson你看起來不太舒服？」  
「呵、真不愧是大偵探，觀察入微啊……」即便到了這種時候，Anderson仍管不住自己的嘴，畢竟比起在Sherlock面前表現景仰或愛慕，蘇格蘭場的法醫更傾向扮演討人厭的角色。  
「你這是……發情了嗎？」  
由諮詢偵探的口中罕少地吐出不肯定的疑問句。  
雖說由書籍或是網路或多或少都能夠獲取相關的信息，然而Sherlock卻是第一回碰上這種事。  
衝Sherlock揚了揚下頜，帶著諷刺的笑意的法醫強迫自己忽略那已經沿著腿根滑下的液體，半瞇著眼做出鄙夷模樣，「別告訴我咱們的大偵探還是個處男，反正機會難得，需不需要我教你怎麼作愛呢？」嘴上說的尖刻，只有Anderson自己知曉心頭的大石是如何高高懸吊，忐忑地讓Anderson幾乎奪門而出。

「作愛？」  
「意思等同於性交、打炮、交媾……看你想怎麼說。」  
見鬈髮偵探陷入沉默，Anderson心頭一沉，低垂著眼睫尋思現在將Sherlock趕出檢驗室是否已經太遲，卻沒想Anderson還沒來得及確認自己方案可行與否，耳蝸中便傳入給了肯定答覆的低沉男聲。  
「好什麼？」眨巴著眼，Anderson登時有些無法反應過來。  
「你不是要教我嗎，所以現在怎麼做？」  
鼻腔內的Alpha氣息因為Sherlock的逼近而越發濃烈，本就不穩的心神更加恍惚，Anderson連忙伸手扶住一旁的鐵櫃，死死扣咬著下唇以喚回越發飄忽的理智，嚥了口唾沫，好半晌才乾巴巴地說道：「先、脫衣服。」  
指著讓自己扔在地上仍帶有體溫的毛呢大衣，Anderson特意壓低語調如是吩咐：「然後躺下。」聽聞一旁傳來衣料摩挲的窸窣聲響，Anderson只是抿緊了唇，始終沒有勇氣對正在脫衣的偵探瞧上一眼。

「你還發什麼呆？」  
聞聲回首，一片引人遐想的肉色在剎那間便無預警地撞進眼底，Anderson不禁暗罵倒抽口氣的自己就像是個青春期的少女一驚一乍。  
男性的裸體對身為法醫的Anderson自然不陌生，更別說警察這男性居多的職業，Anderson見過各式各樣比鬈髮偵探那偏瘦身材好上幾倍的胴體，然而卻從沒有一具能夠如眼前這略顯蒼白的軀體讓Anderson感到口乾舌燥。  
過分濃郁的Alpha信息素粗魯地帶動Anderson體內本就躁動的慾望，本就濕漉漉的下體更是湧出一股新的熱流，強烈的羞恥感讓本就情緒不穩的法醫益發歇斯底里：「不要再靠近了！你、就在那裏躺下，立刻馬上！」

別說那自主收縮的後穴，就是掩在衣服下的肌膚都能夠因為摩擦產生帶來快意，Anderson自知沒有時間多做猶豫，舔了舔嘴角，黑髮法醫哆嗦著指尖將褲頭挑開。  
鏗一聲，在皮帶落地發出清脆聲響的霎那，胯間半勃的物事幾乎是迫不及待地彈出那早已溼透的底褲，兩頰燒紅，僅存的理智讓Anderson忍不住暗咒自己身為Omega的天性。

「Anderson你──」  
「閉嘴，什麼都不准說。」  
事以至此再扭捏下去未免太過矯情，只聞Anderson低斥一聲便欺身將鬈髮的偵探壓倒在地。  
雖說從未使用過身後本就為此而生的器官，然而Anderson自認自己再怎麼缺乏經驗也絕對比某個處男偵探來得有常識。  
假裝沒有瞧見Sherlock落在自己身上專注得近乎失神的目光，將羞恥心拋到九霄雲外，黑髮的法醫一咬牙便將手指探入臀縫間微微翕張的濕潤入口，被異物進入的違和感與指腹被甬道內壁吸覆的溫柔觸感讓Anderson驚喘一聲，嚇得連忙收回手指。  
如此不知羞恥會自主迎合的器官，真的是長在自己身上嗎？

沒讓男人有自我厭惡的時間，「哎、分明是你的提議，拖拖拉拉的做什麼啊！」嚷嚷著，不耐煩的偵探一把箝住Anderson的腰側將人拉近一些，不知何時覆上白皙臀肉的掌心依著自己喜好毫不客氣地大力搓揉。  
「是從這裡進去的吧？」  
「啊、你唔……」  
即便說不出正確數量，但Anderson卻是清楚地知曉無預警闖進自己體內的手指絕對不只一隻，入侵的外物摸遍了敏感甬道的每一處，來回戳弄的同時甚至惡質地企圖擴張那羞怯的緊緻內壁。  
「不、那裡嗯……不要──…」  
法醫向來自制，太過強烈的刺激完全超乎他過往的經驗，隱藏在甬道內就是自己也從來不知的敏感點被不斷刺激，扭著腰想要由那滅頂似的快感逃開，腳上卻是使不上一絲氣力。  
甩著腦袋，漂亮的翡翠色眸瞳氤氳著水氣，「Please、Sherlock please……」只知道嘴裡胡亂都囔著意謂不明的懇求。

「你要的是這個嗎？」  
嘴上提出疑問，卻不待Anderson有所回應，撤出自己沾滿晶亮液體的手指，搶在穴口不及闔上的瞬間，便將胯間脹得紅紫的凶器沒根頂進Omega早已溫軟濕潤的穴口  
「哈太大了、太大了不行的……唔嗚……」  
猛地瞠大眸子，因為發情期的緣故Anderson被貫穿的同時並未感到疼痛，然而與手指並非同一個檔次的凶器卻是要將五臟六腑擠出似的帶來極大的壓迫。  
話雖如此，Anderson腿間的性器卻在無人觸碰的情況下直挺挺地翹起，伴隨抽插的動作一前一後地搖晃，頂端滲出的透明液體沿著莖身滑下，在明亮燈光的照射下顯得格外淫靡。

「liar，你分明你喜歡的。」  
莖身最是敏感的蕈狀讓男人伸手輕彈了一下，「哈啊！」低啞的聲線驀地拔高，突如其來的刺痛與不斷累加的快感揉合的結果意外合拍，只見Anderson繃緊四肢，一如垂死的天鵝仰直了頸項，粗喘著攀上高潮。

 

＊

「我十五分鐘回來。」  
落下一句交代，便拎著自己從不離身的黑傘步出座車，鞋跟敲擊地面的聲響在空曠的停車場顯得格外清脆。  
「就算長到這年紀了還是讓人不省心。」感嘆著，腦中不忘思索該如何說服LES繼續當Sherlock小渾蛋的保姆，一時間Mycroft甚至產生自己是被迫到校約談的家長的錯覺，而始作俑者就是自己那闖禍的弟弟。  
低嗤一聲，Mycroft暗笑自己與其想得太多，不如提出更具體的誘因好讓願意銀髮警探繼續照顧Sherlock那個大麻煩，畢竟那傢伙這回可是做出把屍體盜出警局這種驚世駭俗的事兒。

邁著規律的步伐，卻沒想Mycroft還未走到轉角的電梯口，鼻腔便敏銳地捕捉到香甜的氣味。  
身為成年的Alpha，官員自然不可能不知道這種氣味源於發情的Omega，循著味道一路靠近，只見一抹蜷縮在停車場死角不易發覺的身影。

「請問、我能夠提供你什麼協助嗎？」  
出於天性，Alpha總是對Omega有較多的耐心和關心，盡可能放輕了音量，生怕一不小心就驚擾了正蹲坐在地顯然不太舒服的Omega。  
「走開，不要靠近……」  
「你需要我幫你通知什麼人嗎？」  
「就說了讓你走開聽見沒有！該死的發情還有該死的Alpha……」  
只聞男人的聲調因為憤怒而拔高，對上那張驀然揚起的臉龐，Mycroft低呼出聲：「Anderson？」  
「你是……」瞇起眼打量佇立在有些距離外的男人，認出來者何人的Anderson忍不住抱怨道：「Mycroft？該死的又一個Holmes……」

假裝沒有聽見Anderson的謾罵，Mycroft仍舊保有紳士風度：「咳、你看起來不太好，需要我安排人送你回去嗎？」  
「不勞費心，你離我遠一些就是對我最好的幫唔、噢……」  
見Anderson話才說了一半，整個人便抱著肚子歪歪斜斜地倒在地上。  
「嘿！你沒事吧？」  
再也顧忌不了應該避嫌的禮貌，Mycroft三兩步上前，連忙扶起男人無骨似攤趴在地上的摟在懷中。  
屬於Alpha的氣味讓本就受發情之苦的Anderson更是難受，股間濕潤的甬道像是回應男人的氣味似地不斷收縮，原先半勃的器官更是將褲襠高高撐起，忝不知恥地向人張揚其存在感。  
長時間蹲坐的姿勢讓體液在深灰色的水泥地面留下明顯的水漬，難堪二字已經不足以形容Anderson此時的心情，整天下來憋了滿肚子的惡氣，不管不顧衝男人便一股腦宣洩出來：「你！不是讓你離開嗎？你是真不知還假不知，你他媽的是看不出來我正在發情嗎！」  
不久之前與諮詢偵探野獸似地一連做了兩回，發情的症狀總算是緩和下來，Anderson幾乎不記得自己究竟是如何將衣服穿上甚至走出屍檢室的，才想著今天早些回家休息，卻沒想不久前被滿足的慾望來得猛烈而凶狠，完全超出一般情況。  
才剛走出電梯，不斷打顫的雙腿甚至無法支撐Anderson走到自己的車旁，只能夠連滾帶爬地瑟縮在不容易讓人瞧見的角落稍作休息，直到遇上多事的黑髮官員。

像是沒有聽見Anderson氣急敗壞的怒罵一般，Mycroft這才總算想起男人身上似曾相識的氣味是從何而來。  
「你身上的味道……是Sherlock嗎？」  
能夠在Omega身上留下如此清晰氣味的方法即是做愛，很顯然，與Anderson前不久才發生關係的正是自己那四處闖禍的胞弟。  
思及此，望向Anderson的鬱藍色瞳仁寫滿了詫異，提議道：「或是你需要我去替你找Sherlock嗎？」  
「不、不准去！」  
即便嘴上不願承認，但心底對於Sherlock始終抱持著傾慕卻是不爭的事實，若說方才是情勢所逼，丟臉一回就夠了，Anderson說什麼也不想再讓鬈髮的偵探瞧見自己受到慾望支配的醜態。  
「那你──」  
「不過是發情期，咬牙挺過去就行了。」發白的嘴唇衝男人扯出抹難看的弧度。  
「但是──」  
不讓男人把話說完，Anderson張口便一陣搶白：「你的味道讓我很難受，拜託離我遠一些。如果還想嘮叨，不如去幫我找個Alpha來吧，或是你親自獻身也可以。」

Omega的氣味對Alpha來說是致命的誘惑，一般情況下受過定力訓練的Mycroft面對發情的Omega亦能夠保持清醒和自控，出於男人自己也不知曉的理由，Mycroft反常地受到Anderson的氣味所影響。  
說不出具體而言是什麼樣的香氣，甜而不膩的氣味悄悄然地鑽進鼻腔，甚至堂而皇之地印在男人腦中。  
對於Anderson的說笑，Mycroft能夠輕易列出超過73種應對的方式，然而不在考慮內的語句卻鬼使神差地滑出舌尖：「我、也是Alpha。」  
「嗯哼。」全身上下那擺顯味兒生怕別人不知道似的……  
Anderson在心頭腹誹得熱鬧，氤氳著水霧的綠眸卻只是瞥了男人一眼，淡淡然地反問道：「所以呢？」  
「我──」呼吸變得沉重，官員嚥了嚥唾沫，試圖緩和自己發澀的喉間。  
雖說對性事的欲求不高，但Mycroft並非沒有經驗的處男，然而這是第一回，即便自己刻意壓抑，亦止不住匯聚在下腹的騷動。  
一個發情的Omega，一個受到吸引的Alpha，這種情況可不太妙。

「你硬了吧。」  
斜了男人明顯有些反應的褲檔一眼，Anderson的語氣有幾分幸災樂禍：「道貌岸然的官員也有這種時候，你現在在想什麼呢？」逕自在男人懷中找了個舒適一些的位置，暗示意味濃厚的調笑與玩火無異。  
「想操我？求我的話我就考慮考慮。」  
一直以來，Mycroft的形象總是高傲而嚴厲，既然已經醜態盡顯，那就沒什麼好顧忌的不是嗎？本著這種有些彆扭的心態，黑髮的Omega衝男人揚著下頜，吐出口的語句越發沒有下限。

面對Anderson一而再再而三的挑釁，Mycroft不願深想胸口內的躁動究竟是為何而來，並未回應Anderson的話，而是伸手三兩下便扯開男人並未繫上皮帶的褲子，掌心一把覆上那隨之躍出的勃發揉了揉。  
搶在Anderson反應過來以前，男人已經動作麻利地將渾身發軟的Omega擺弄成自己方便的姿勢。

讓人整個壓倒在地，雙腿因為卡在其中的男人不得不向兩側大大敞開，即便隔著一層布料，Anderson仍是清晰地感受到抵在自己穴口處的凶器是如何熾熱而興致勃勃，一如隨時會突破閘門的野獸。  
殘留在腸道中的精液給了Mycroft很大的方便，沒有絲毫預警，手指便直接闖入如小嘴一般自主翕張的穴口，隨著抽插的動作甚至發出啾啾的清晰水聲。  
縱使做足了心理準備，由尾椎處為中心向四隻流竄的強烈羞恥感讓Anderson忍不住渾身戰慄，「哈嗯、Mr. Holmes還真夠不客氣的啊……」太過淫靡的聲音讓Anderson忍不住別開臉，最後乾脆將手臂擋上眼簾試圖逃開男人太過直白的視線。  
「唔、夠了……可以直接進來……」牙一咬，黑髮的Omega挺著要將雙腿朝兩側再打開幾分，整個人呈現獻禮一般的開放姿態。 

手中的青筋因為壓抑而曝露，即便慾望當前，脹得紅紫的胯間物事一抽一抽的急於獲得紓解，理智稍稍回神的Mycroft不忘再次確認：「我真的可以嗎？」  
「你是男人吧，快點……」面對Mycroft的遲疑，體內因為空虛而疼痛的Anderson悶哼一聲，染了情慾的語調聽上去甚至有幾分撒嬌意味。  
「啊嗯……」  
仰起頸子，空虛的部位讓硬熱柱體填充的同時間，Anderson滿足地低喟出聲。  
幾乎是將慾望沒根埋入的同時間，濕熱的內壁便爭先恐後地包覆上來，太過突然的刺激讓Mycroft悶哼出聲。  
見Anderson並無不適，將男人赤裸的長腿架高在肩上，一手箝在腰側，確定身下的獵物無法逃脫之後，這才就著甬道內不知是精液還是腸液的潤滑液體狠狠動作。

「唔、裡面不要……太深了哈啊──…」  
仰躺在略微冰涼的地面，一旁沒有任何能夠抓取以供緩衝的物品，Anderson只能隨著男人不規律的頂弄而晃動。  
腸道內向來閉合的入口不知在何時開了個小口，隨著男人抽插的動作，專屬Omega的隱密穴口在一而再再而三地摩擦下顫巍巍地打開，就在Mycroft一個重頂，只聞Anderson一聲悶哼，硬熱的肉刃不偏不倚地撞了進去。  
「唔、那裡！等等、那裡不行！」意識到男人動作的霎那間，Anderson連忙驚呼出聲。  
然而男人的性器卻先已一步成結，充血脹大的海綿體牢牢地嵌在子宮口外，必須待到射精之後方才會恢復原狀，若是途中強制抽離勢必會讓Omega脆弱的肛口受傷。

搖晃著腦袋，翡翠色的眸瞳寫著驚慌，淚水如斷線的珍珠一顆顆滑落，「不行……那樣會標記的嗚……」嗚咽的聲調好不委屈。

 

事情發展至今，就是黑髮的官員亦同樣始料未及。  
發情期時Omega的子宮口會為了方便懷孕而打開，這是最簡單的健教常識，理應迴避的自己卻……眉頭緊蹙，Mycroft暗罵自己竟然因為慾望失去理智才會釀成大禍。

Omega一生只能被一名Alpha給標記，雖說奇怪Anderson是怎麼和自家惹事生非的麻煩精扯上關係，但從Anderson的身體反應不難看出男人是個沒有多少經驗的雛兒。  
縱使慾望當前，Mycroft仍是能夠清楚地確定自己的性器在成結以前，數次將原先甬道內的液體也帶入了不少，如果推論正確的話，除了Omega自體產生的潤滑液體外，其中不乏少許Sherlock留下的精液。  
而這是否意味著Anderson將會同時被自己與Sherlock標記？  
這個想法還未得到證實，男人飄忽的思緒便讓Omega帶有哭腔的低啞嗓聲喚回，望著那張泛著潮紅爬滿淚痕的臉蛋，潭藍色的眸底染上心疼，名為愧疚的情緒在胸口越發膨脹。  
暗嘆口氣，以理智強壓下向身下這具甜美身軀徹底索求的衝動，Mycroft不願再想，而是俯身吻上男人殘有淚痕的眼角，一點一點地分外細心地吮去那略帶鹹味的晶亮液體。  
最後的輕吻落在嘴角的位置，停留良久。

 

別哭，我會負責的……  
這是Anderson意識朦朧之際，唯一殘有印象的一句話。

 

＊

口味越來越重(艸  
我真心越來越喜歡3P的設定ORZZZ


	4. 必然事件 Certain Event

什麼你也到了適婚年齡啊、什麼親戚家的表親三年前結婚前不久生了個男孩，什麼朋友家的女兒生得標緻又溫柔的，話題彎彎繞繞說穿了無非就是讓Sherlock快些找個對象定下來。  
毫無新意的碎念由耳邊的手機不斷竄出，落在筆電螢幕上的目光沒了專注，眼見鬈髮偵探眉頭的疙瘩越發隆起。  
又是三分半鐘過去，終於一聲低喝：「Mommy夠了停止。」

聽著一片沉默，Sherlock知曉電話另一頭的母親只是讓自己突然嚇著了，若真是要徹底根絕這種煩人事兒勢必要拿出些什麼足夠充分的理由。  
咬著下唇頓了頓，猶豫了半晌像是做了什麼決定，最末吐出口的是諮詢偵探從未想過的語句：「Mommy、那個……我已經有對象了。」  
不意外電話另一端先是一陣沉默，而後爆出一聲驚呼。  
整個人窩進單人沙發座，向來伶牙俐齒的偵探一時間管不住自己靈活的舌尖，彆扭地給自己顯然不怎麼相信的母親描述著：「是的Mommy我沒說謊，他是個Omega，說不上很聰明但人嗯……很好。」低垂著眉眼，想著Anderson若是知曉這般評語時的惱火反應Sherlock侷促的神色不自覺緩和下來，語調跟著自然輕柔許多。

「改天有機會的話。好、沒有其他的了，就這樣。」  
連忙打斷興致勃勃還打算繼續提問關切的母親，「其他的下次再說吧，Mommy再見。」未待另一頭再說些什麼，便匆匆掛了電話。  
攥在掌心裡的手機隱隱發燙，一如偵探髮間的耳廓，比常溫高上許多。

 

Sherlock這頭才剛掛斷電話，城市另一頭接著便有人的電話響起。  
擺擺手讓匯報得差不多的部署先行離開辦公室，黑髮的公務員這才按下通話鍵：「喂Mommy，今天好嗎？」

「怎麼突然──」  
隨著年齡增長，婚姻早已不是第一回提起的話題，嘴上虛應著，邊尋思最近大概又是什麼刺激了母親。  
卻沒想對話另一頭話鋒一轉，先是說誰家的女兒溫柔可人，又說哪個朋友的姪女性格惹人疼，聽著心裡頭直打鼓，Mycroft連忙打斷對方未完的話頭：「等等Mommy這種事我可以自己解決的。」  
讓手機傳出的駁斥一噎，公務員的語調有些沒底氣：「咳、我還不急嘛……」縱使男人在職場的地位再高，面對母親終究只是個孩子。

「Sherly說了什麼？」  
雷打不動的男人驀然揚高了聲調，瞪大的冰藍色眸瞳寫滿詫異。  
Sherlock竟然說了，自家那總是眼高於頂不顧他人感受的弟弟竟然和母親提起了Phillip……眨了眨眼，過大的衝擊讓Mycroft一時間沒了主意，全盤托出的念頭在腦中拉扯著。  
「過陣子就聖誕節了，Mommy我們回去再說。」良久，吐出口的聲線乾啞得不自然。  
與Phillip的關係定下來已經一年多，並非不滿意現況，而是長久以來早已習慣自己處理事情的Mycroft從未想過將這個問題帶回家去，這是屬於三人的秘密，即便略顯尷尬卻又無比平衡的三人關係。

既然這回是Sherlock提起的，自然責無旁貸，然而Anderson的想法Mycroft卻說不準……指腹摩挲著唇角，黑髮的公務員陷入沉思。

 

＊

這是一個再平常不過的日子，局裡總有忙不完的大小案件，急匆匆趕在晚餐時間將驗屍報告交出去，拖著飢腸轆轆的身軀回到家也已經快九點了。  
然而Anderson沒想到的是，自家客廳內正坐著兩名一年多前不請自來的Alpha。

對上男人打量的目光，Anderson疑惑道：「有什麼事嗎？」  
要知道，即便同居已久，Anderson卻鮮少瞧見在這種時間瞧見總忙得席不暇暖的公務員，而今天這陣仗顯然等候已久。

「咳、有件事，我們希望徵求你的同意。」  
稍作停頓，斜睨了一眼沒打算出聲的Sherlock，縱使不甘願Mycroft也只能認命地履行說明的任務：「今天下午我接到Mommy的電話，正如大多數的父母一樣，她希望我們能夠──」  
擰著眉聽Mycroft解釋始末，祖母綠色的眸瞳倒映出沙發上表情各異的Holmes兄弟，在男人說完的同時提問：「所以、你們和我說這個的意思是要我和你們一起回俄克拉荷馬州過聖誕節？」  
「是的，因為Sherlock。」  
自知這個要求太過突然，男人眼珠一轉，想也不想便將責任推給一旁保持沉默的諮詢偵探。

抿著唇，Anderson吐出委婉的拒絕：「往例的耶誕我都會回家，這次也不例外。」  
也許最初並不怎麼甘願，但經過一年多的時間也習慣了家裡多出兩個寄居者的充實感，然而Anderson自認還沒做好面對家長的準備。  
「Phillip還沒打算把我們介紹給父母嗎？」  
聞言，Anderson一怔，低垂的眼睫良久沒作聲。  
別說的你好像有這種想法一樣，這回分明是個意外……扁了扁嘴，黑髮的法醫心頭如是腹誹。

「如果沒有分手的打算，雖然麻煩但是見家長就是必然的過程吧，只是時間早晚。」始終保持沉默的諮詢偵探發話了，紺碧色的眸瞳勾勾瞅著男人直瞧。  
「還是Phillip真的有分手的打算嗎？」Mycroft這話說得可憐，眸底卻透出幾分不言而喻的壓迫意味。  
兩兄弟一搭一唱說得冠冕堂皇，選擇權看似落在男人身上，實際上Anderson卻在兩雙眼睛的注視下說不出否定的答案。

真是卑鄙。  
暗暗唾棄Holmes兄弟少有的聯手，猶豫再三，黑髮的法醫終究鬆了口：「真的一定要回去嗎？」耷拉下雙肩，Anderson很是無奈。  
「不用擔心，Mommy和Daddy都很好的。」  
瞪著目的得逞一臉得意的男人，Anderson忍不住反唇相譏：「哼、有你們兩兄弟當例子我實在沒辦法放心。」  
「實際上，我們的確和父母的性格不大一樣，也許我們只繼承了智商。」聽聞Anderson的諷刺Mycroft也不惱，反倒是蹙著眉頭偏著腦袋，狀似十分認真地在思考這個問題。  
「哼你也只剩下那顆腦袋還有點用處。」斜瞥自家兄長的橄欖綠瞳仁寫著鄙夷。

望著兩兄弟顯然意料外的反應，Anderson原以為自己這番氣話定然會惹來強烈反彈，卻沒想像是拳頭打在棉花上似的，對方不疼就算了，氣力還全給吸收了。  
「到時候我只會負責賣笑，你們倆自己解釋。」頹下雙肩，放棄掙扎的男人聲音有氣無力。  
「不然你還打算說些什麼嗎，類似說說你怎麼把我們倆牢牢抓住？」  
只見黑髮的法醫半張著嘴，眸底混合著羞惱和詫異，顯然很意外偵探會開這種暗示性十足的玩笑。  
「Phillip什麼都還沒做我們倆就自投羅網了。」笑著，一旁的Mycroft幫腔道。

「嘿你們倆──」  
「Phillip餓了吧？我給你弄點東西吃，義大利麵好嗎？」  
沒讓Anderson有反駁的機會，任務達成放下心來的男人嘴角噙著淺笑，「歡迎回家。」俯身在法醫蓬鬆的髮絲間落下輕吻，邊哼著小曲轉身進了廚房。

相對男人的愉快，Anderson則是低垂著眉眼，滿臉憂慮。  
然而這並不能夠有效地阻止時間的流逝，面對父母的疑惑，Anderson隨意找了理由矇混過去，揣著忐忑終究是迎來了聖誕節。

 

「放輕鬆，沒什麼好擔心的。」  
大手覆上腦袋，安撫意味濃厚地揉了揉。  
「沒用的，你沒看他早嚇傻了。」即便是這種時候，整個人斜躺在交車後座的鬈髮偵探那張嘴仍舊尖刻得可惡。  
「Sherlock！」  
「哼、我說的事實，顯而易見地。」

坐在副駕駛座的法醫繃著一張臉始終沒作聲，聽著兩兄弟層次不怎麼高的鬥嘴卻是半點也笑不出來。  
見家長是個必經的過程，活到這把年紀Anderson自然有過交往對象，更別提曾經有過一次婚姻，然而這是第一回Anderson緊張的手腳都不知該往哪裡擺。  
……或許情況並不如自己想像那般糟糕？  
路途中不斷以此自我安慰著，卻沒想這等幻想在跟著兩人踏進屋內的同時便雲消霧散。

＊

自家兩個性格怪異孤僻的兒子說了要帶交往中的對象回家過節，這可是這些年來聽到最好的消息了，為此，Holmes夫人特意花了數天時間籌劃耶誕晚餐，力求好好招待遠道而來的貴客。  
「回來啦，快進來。」  
笑容可掬的Holmes夫人在聽聞開門聲響的同時便興致勃勃地迎上前去，目光來回逡巡了幾回，眨了眨眼，確定只有三人時有些詫異：「只有三位，是哪位突然有事嗎？」

對上那雙與Mycroft極為相似的藍眸，Anderson抿了抿唇只覺得格外侷促，一時間甚至連開口問好都做不到。  
「Mommy我們進去再說。」  
所幸黑髮的公務員無比自然地接下話頭，三兩步上前，攬住Holmes夫人的肩便直往屋裡去。

「不會連自己走路的智商都沒有吧。」  
諮詢偵探吐出口的是早已習慣的尖銳諷刺，這些時日的相處Anderson早學會忽略刺耳發言的本事。  
跟著走進屋內，望了眼男人扣在自己腕間的手，Anderson緊繃的面色不自覺緩和下來。  
不論如何，都還有Mycroft和Sherlock在呢，兩個Holmes都無法解決的問題是否真的存在？一股沒來由的自信湧上胸口，淺笑悄悄然地爬上嘴角。

 

「Mommy、Daddy這是Phillip，他是我和Sherly的伴侶。」  
這會兒大夥才剛坐下，身著一襲三套式西裝的公務員便迫不及待地投下震撼彈。  
「什麼？」  
眉頭一皺，異口同聲的老夫妻顯然沒有反應過來。  
「沒有另一個誰，我和Sherlock的伴侶都是Phillip，也只有Phillip。」  
「可是為什麼？我記得你們兩兄弟都是Alpha吧？」  
Alpha擁有與生俱來的強大獨占慾，若非有什麼特殊原因否則兩名Alpha願意共享一名伴侶的機率並不高。  
「是個意外，但是個極其美好的意外。」Mycroft帶笑的眼角瞥了Sherlock一眼，並未多作解釋。

「Phillip是Omega沒錯吧。」  
自家大兒子含糊其辭的發言並不影響Holmes夫人的判斷力，吐出口的語調盡是肯定。  
Mycroft說得隱晦，但什麼樣的意外會讓兩個Holmes願意為了一個對象定下來，答案呼之欲出──定然是發生了什麼不得不負責的事兒，而且還是兩兄弟一塊惹的。  
天、這是個多麼小的機率……  
心頭驚嘆著，Holmes夫人面上卻是一派淡定地揶揄自家總是驕傲的兒子：「因為需要保密的意外，所以Phillip同時是你們兩個的Omega，是吧？」

雖說時代的進步，性別不再是結成伴侶的唯一條件，但天生相互吸引的Alpha與Omega始終是多數人的首要選擇。  
都是成年人了，不論是發情期或談對象都再自然不過，然而當那實在稱不上光采的意外被大剌剌拿出來討論時，縱使Anderson做足了心理準備，仍舊不爭氣地紅了耳廓，眉眼滿是侷促。

「Phillip對吧？」  
「……是。」  
讓夫人直接點名，不斷降低自己存在感的Anderson只能認命抬起頭。  
「讓這麼一個好孩子和這兩個傢伙在一起真是委屈了，這些日子辛苦你了，往後還請你多多包涵。」說著，潭藍色的眸子是前所未有的認真。  
「什麼？」Anderson早已做好面對辱罵咆哮或是讓人趕出門外的準備，卻沒想Holmes夫人會是這般客氣地向自己託付兩個兒子。  
是的、託付。

此話一出，不只Anderson，一旁讓人數落的Holmes兄弟雙雙瞪大了眼，鬈髮的偵探率先出聲抗議：「Mommy我們沒有這麼糟糕吧。」  
「還敢說，一個個性格古怪剛復自用，若不是Phillip還不知哪家的孩子願意包容你們兩個。」  
讓自家母親堵了一句，Sherlock撇了撇嘴終究沒再多說。

「Phillip今天會住下嗎？」  
「嗯呃……」  
目光下意識地瞟向身旁的男人尋求答案，畢竟負責開車的可是Mycroft。  
「別管他們兩個，Phillip今天就住下吧，我們可以好好聊聊。來吧，我拿點好東西給你看。」沒讓Anderson有反駁的機會，Holmes夫人一把拉住Anderson的手腕便領著人往書房走，嘴裡還熱絡地說著：「來，給你說說Sherly和Micky小時候的醜事兒，別看他們兩現在這副自負模樣，可鬧過不少笑話了──」

只見書房的門板啪一聲被關上，那顯然正打算揭自己老底的聲音被堵絕得完全，前一刻還頗為熱鬧的客廳頓時間陷入沉默。  
不住瞥向緊閉的門板，身為當事人的兩人如坐針氈。

 

「廚房有咖啡也有茶，潘趣酒也是不錯的選擇。」這是Holmes先生今天說的第一句話。  
說著，邊給自己的咖啡加了兩顆糖，落在兩兄弟身上的目光滿是興味，打趣道：「相信我，沒到晚餐時間他們是不會出來的，何不讓自己輕鬆點？」


End file.
